Let Me Be Your Hero
by LawlietsMyLover
Summary: Kixneko has to go away to juvvy because of something she did...who will she meet? Who will she fall in love with? Read and find out...sucky summry DISCONTIUNED!sorii


_**Let Me Be Your Hero**_

_**By: Kinoke Novel and Kixneko Novel**_

Kino: Hello and welcome to 'Love me tender, love me sweet' as you have already figured out it's a KH story...oh and this has to do with the actual Song 'Hero' by: Enrique Iglesias (I LOVE YOU ENRIQUE!). Thankx

Kix: No one cares!

Kino: Shut up!

Kix: No you shut up! If you keep typing you'll scare away the readers!

Kino: Will not!

Kix: Will Too!

Kino: WILL NOT!

Kix: WILL TOO!

Axel: Ladies, ladies, please, calm down -smirks-

Kino: What ever...-huffs-

Kix: Hi Axel-Kun! -smiles and fawns over him-

Kino: Oi! Not Now! -throws Kix into the closet-

Kix: Hey! Let me out! Axel-kun help me! -muffled-

Axel: uh...

Kino: He can't...He's busy...Helping me! -grabs Axel's arm- Axe will you say the disclaimer for me?

Axel: Uh Sure? Kinoke and Kixneko do not own KH I, II, or CoM...Got it memorised?

Kino: -giggles- I love that phrase! Thankx Axe.

Kix: Nuuuuu! My poor Axel-kun! -muffled and banging on the closet door-

Kino: N-E-Ways! On with the story!

**0-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-0**

**1. Leaving**

A girl was sitting in the middle of an empty room surrounded by four boxes. One box was labled 'clothing and bedding', another was midium labled 'electronics' which held: her T.V, her PS2, her alarm clock, her portable DVD player, her X-box, her controllers, and her VCR/DVD combo. The third one held nothing but books and was labled as such, and the fourth one infront of her was what she was packing with other things. Such as: Six CD organisers, over 100 vidio games, her make-up, fifty notebooks, over a thousand pencils, her ipod equitment, a calender, a news paper wraped glass ordiment of a guitar, her hair dye, exstra gloves, old school papers, wraped picture frams, three photoalbums, various folders with random sketches, 20 diffrent sketch books, and her equitment for her digital camra and labtop. After having done that she stood and rolled the fluffy black rug she had and stuffed it in as well. When she was done, she taped it closed and labled it 'everything else.'

She stood up and tucked in a lock of pink hair behind her ear. She blinked her violet eyes and looked at her watch. 'Time to leave.' She thought indifferently. She sighed and grabed her douphal bag along with her purse. There was nothing really in her purse except her digital camra, her digital vidio camra, her black razer cell phone, her inhaler, and a few flip books including her walet. In her douphel bag she had some magazines, a few plushies, more notebooks, a few hard back books, and her art kit with extra sketch pads.

"Kinoke! Father! Come help me with my boxes." she called from her door as she backed out with the box labled 'clothing and bedding.'

"Coming!" she heard her sister's voice come from down the hall. "Which one should I take?" she asked when she popped infront of her sister. She had the same violet eyes but she had brown hair.

"I don't know, but leave the 'electronics' box for father, its way to heavy for you." the girl said walking down the stairs.

"Kixneko! That was mean." Kino yelled after her and then grabbed the box of books. Kino then headed down the stairs and passed their father on the way. "Hey Daddy." she smiled.

"Hey pumpkin." He chuckled and patted her on the head. He then went to the room and picked up the two remaining boxes and made his way outside and packed them into the back of the forest green SUV they owned. Then Kixneko went back inside and grabed her guitar case and her labtop bag. After that she climbed into the far back seat and took out her labtop, starting it up.

"You have everything packed Kixneko." her mother stated in a business like tone from the drivers seat.

"Yes." she answere in an emotionless tone.

"Good." she replied and started up the SUV. Kix sighed and pluged her head phones into the computer and the ear budds in her ears. She then opened her online recording studio and clicked on one of the exciting song files called "Be With You" and hit play. It was one of the many songs she had written over the summer and she had written this one not to long ago for her family basicly.

_Monday night I feel so low_

_Count the hours they go so slow_

_I know the sound of your voice_

_Can save my soul_

_City lights, streets of gold_

_Look out my window to the world below_

_Moves so fast and it feels so cold_

_And i'm all alone_

_Don't let me die_

_I'm losing my mind_

_Baby just give me a sign_

_And now that you're gone_

_I just wanna be with you_

_And I can't go on _

_I wanna be with you_

_Wanna be with you_

_I can't sleep and i'm up all night_

_Through these tears I try to smile_

_I know the touch of your hand_

_Can save my life _

_Don't let me down_

_Come to me now_

_I got to be with you some how_

_And now that you're gone_

_I just wanna be with you _

_And I can't go on_

_I wanna be with you _

_Wanna be with you_

She scoffed slightly as she realised that, that song ment more then anything right now. It was Monday and it was really early, like four in the morning, and they were headed on a six hour drive to an out of state city where she would serve her three years for what she had done. Sighing she looked out the window for a second before setting her labtop aside and pulling out her digital vidio camra as her family talked and messed around like she wasn't even there. That's how it was gonna be, she was alone. Her parent's didn't want her comeing back after her three years were up and her sister...well she didn't know what her sister thought. But she turned her vidio cam on and turned it on her family that just ignored her.

"My family." Kix whispered into the small microphone. She frowned as she zoomed in on her sister who was laughing. "That's my sister Kinoke, she claims she's half a minute earlyer so she should be the oldest. What ever." Kix said, agian, in a hushed tone like she was watching some type of rare animal that she didn't want to scare away. Then she zoomed her cam on her father. "That's my dad, Leon. He's really sweet, if your on his good side. He used to always call me pumpkin but...now i'm just Kixneko. The unperfect daughter." She said and you could almost hear her voice break. She then turned the cam on her mother who was singing along with a song on the radio. "Thats my mother, Aries. She's always like that. We used to sing together and she was the one that encougaed me to take up my guitar, Cassy." She said before zooming out and letting it record her last memory she would ever have.

When she turned it off she rubbed her eyes abstanly when her phone started to vibrate in her pocket where she had moved it to. She already knew who it was when she opened her phone. It was a text massage from her lover. It read:

_hey babe i srry dis happened_

_n i want u 2 always no tat i wub_

_u babe n never 4get that kk???_

_-wub cristal_

She covered her mouth to muffel a new sob. She then turned the phone around and took a picture of herself, tears still falling and holding up her thumb, pointer finger, and pinky. When it was taken she put in a text massage and put in _'2 ill miss ya babe -wub u bunches kix'_ and sent it. If she had looked up she would have seen the worried look on that had appeared on her sister's face. Rubbing her face dry once agian with her wrist band she put her phone back and pulled he labtop onto her lap again and clicked on the internet icon. When she got on she went into a chat room and loged in:

_**Cassadacagurl has logged on**_

_**BrokenHeartedEmo has logged on**_

_Cassadacagurl: you doing ok?_

_BrokenHeartedEmo: yeah, i'll survive i guess -sighs-_

_Cassadacagurl: just remember i'm always on and i'm always here to talk to babe_

_BrokenHeartedEmo: Thanks Cristal-koi_

_**VioletsAreRed has logged on**_

_VioletsAreRed: Hey gurls_

_BrokenHeartedEmo: Hey Red_

_Cassadacagurl: Hey Violets_

_VioletsAreRed: So whats going on? What have i missed?_

_BrokenHeartedEmo: Well...i'm going to juvvy -bites bottom lip-_

_VioletsAreRed: What?! Why?_

_Cassadacagurl: Ya know that guy that was murdered at the shooting range? Those two banks that were robbed? And that Police Man that had third degree burns?_

_VioletsAreRed: Yeah?_

_BrokenHeartedEmo: That was me -sigh-_

_VioletsAreRed: Oh..._

_BrokenHeartedEmo: Yeah but that guy at the shooting range was a total accident! He told me he was wearing a bullet proof vest before telling me to shoot him in the chest! _

_VioletsAreRed: Ok calm down chika, chill..._

_BrokenHeartedEmo: -sighs-_

_Cassadacagurl: you know we still love ya Broken_

_VioletsAreRed: yep! We's love you even if you killed everyone on the planet and went to hell for it! But we know you wouldn't do that would ya..._

_BrokenHeartedEmo: No i wouldn't kill everyone on the planet silly...i'm that much of a sadistic lolx_

_BrokenHeartedEmo: well..ok i am a sadsits but i wouldn't go and kill everyone for no reason...there would have to be a really really good reason for it..._

_VioletsAreRed: That's understandable -smiles- Ok question thou...how did you give that police man third degree burns?_

_BrokenHeartedEmo: I'm a pyro-kinetic...-shrugs-_

_VioletsAreRed: What?! No way! That's awesome! I love fire!_

_BrokenHeartedEmo: Really? That's awesome!_

_Cassadacagurl: Well...i love fire too...-pouts-_

_BrokenHeartedEmo: Awe ya no i wub u -huggles-_

_Cassadacagurl: yeah! but i'm just an attention seeker -laughs and huggles back-_

_VioletsAreRed: Wait? Are you gurls going out or something?_

_BrokenHeartedEmo: Well..yes and no...She was with me when i was experimenting with my sexuality and when everything came to the conclustion of me being Bi she was there for me and we kinda just came together for periods of times..._

_Cassadacagurl: we're more like lovers i guess you could say...If either of us had really strong sexual urges then we'd call each other up and we'd have fun...if ya know what i mean -laughs-_

_BrokenHeartedEmo: -blushes slightly but smiles-_

_VioletsAreRed: So...ya arn't going out but you'll have sex with each other?_

_Cassadacagurl: Yep_

_BrokenHeartedEmo: -nods-_

_VioletsAreRed: That's intresting and new...hmmm so like if Broken got a boyfriend...he shouldn't worry about her leaving him for you?_

_Cassadacagurl: yeah..._

_VioletsAreRed: that's cool...but how...i mean...uh...crap..._

_BrokenHeartedEmo: What? How do we 'do' it?_

_VioletsAreRed: yeah -blushes- i mean i know how gay guys do it but how do girls do it? If i'm not invading ur guys' personal business..._

_Cassadacagurl: Well ... if its ok with Broken i'm sure she can send you the vidieo we made..._

_VioletsAreRed: you made a VIDIEO of that?!?!_

_BrokenHeartedEmo: Yeah...but i don't think i still have it...i had to get a new hard drive for my labtop and lost everything on my comp. but let me look just incase..._

_Cassadacagurl: I hope you have it! That was our fist time together!_

_VioletsAreRed: O///o_

_BrokenHeartedEmo: Koi i'm so sorry! It's not on here! When i get to juvvy i'll pull out my other hard drive and search through it! I sware i'll find it!_

_Cassadacagurl: its ok..._

_VioletsAreRed: -sighs- -_///\\\\_-_

_BrokenHeartedEmo: wow time flys! I have to go, we're pulling up to the juvvy center..._

_Cassadacagurl: Ok love ya babe!_

_**Cassadacagurl has logged off**_

_VioletsAreRed: Oh before you go...out of curiousity...what color vehical are you arriving in?_

_BrokenHeartedEmo: like a forest green color...why?_

_VioletsAreRed: oh nothing really...just wanted to know..._

_BrokenHeartedEmo: ok then...i'll talk to some other time Red_

_**BrokenHeartedEmo has logged off**_

Kixneko shut her labtop down and put it back into her carrier as they parked in the front. She climbed out of the car after her sister hualing her douphle bag, her labtop bag, and her guitar case. Setting those objects down she fixed her ruffled outfit: A short crimson skirt with a light pink button up with the collor flared out under a black vest like jacket, a black wrist band, and mid-thy laced black heals. She then took off her black burriae and ran a hand threw her shoulder length pink dyed hair before putting it back. She then grabed her bags, put them on her shoulder, and her guitar case as three siceraty guards came out and unloaded her belongings and took them inside, most likely to check them out for anything that could be used as a wepon.

She glared at the guards. "Don't brake anything or I'll sue you all!" She growled loudly. It was a dry threat but she didn't care. Then her phone started to ring making her jump slightly and grab it from her pocket.

"Ello? Oh hey babe...Yep...It's pretty dindgy and old looking." She laughed a little. " Yeah, I'll IM you when I get comfy...kk..bye...waffle you too babe." She said and closed her phone poketing it again.

-Others P.O.V-

So the new kid was the girl that did all thouse crimes on the T.V, and just so you know...I know this because my brother, Demyx knows everything about everyone, new and old.. I logged off of Roxas' labtop, having been doing history homework, and ghosted over to the window only to see a girl with...pink hair? Porbally dyed, get out of the SUV.

_'Everyone please report to the stadium, we have a new arrivle.' _That was Cid, I pulled away from the window, grabbed my hoodie with chains and poked roxas in the side, metioning to the door when he looked up at me. He also grabbed his hoodie that was like mine. When we left we met up with the others and headed down to the stadium. When we arrived there we sat in our section and waited for Cid to get up and introduce Broken. He finally stood and looked over the room. Everyone ent quiet like usual, no one crossed Cid, and I mean no one.

"Thank you. Now lets stay quiet so we can introduce our new arrivel." Cid said stepping to the side as the curten was pulled open revealing the pink haired girl sitting cross-legged on the chair with her hands in her lap, pushing her skirt down. A thick black messanger bag was on her left and a guitar case that was covered in diffrent stickers was on her right. Visablely sighing, she stood and stalked over to Cid. He leaned down and whispered in her ear. 'Damn she's short.' I thought. She shook her head, crossed her arms, and glared up at him. He seemed to be getting irritated. He offered her the mic and she wouldn't take it. She looked at him again and said something pointing to the plastic electronic devise. Ok now he was angry, he just jabbed the mic in her direction and she said something else before taking hold of the mic. Right when she wraped her hand around it, it began to smoke and the plastic began to melt.

"I'm Kixneko Novel." Was all she got out before the plastic melted away completly and a bunch of wires hit the floor. She turned to Cid, gave him a type of 'told ya so' look before walking back to her bags, and leaving. Cid lookd deflated. Ha! That's the fist time Cid was ever proven wrong, I think I like this girl. What did she say her name was? Kixneko? Yeah, Kix. That's cool.

"Ok go back to the dorms the breakfast bell will be ringing soon!!" Cid yelled over the laughing crowd. We all stood, and left. When we got to the split where the boy's and girl's drom went diffrent ways, Roxas, Zexion, Marleuxia, and I went left and Larxene, Remxula, Maxi, Niffaxty, and Chainxfifi went right. Roxas and I said goodbye to the others as we made our way to our room. As we approched the door we could hear a guitar and a very, girly voice? When we got closer, we put our ears against it.

_Do you remember,_

_ever since we were litle,_

_there was that door way we couldn't reach,_

_even standing on tip toe?_

_We roamed around until we were spent_

_forgetting about time,_

_and in the end, we always ran into _

_mazes there._

_I can't stop looking for your smile,_

_before I relized what I'm doing._

_Not a singel thing has changed,_

_and even now, I'm still running foward._

_Even if we are separeated by a great distance,_

_there is still...a link between our hearts._

_And even if some perversed fate were to befall us,_

_that will not be broken._

_I hope that someday, this world reborn_

_will reach your eyes._

We continued to listen as the guitar went on before we stood staright and opened the door. Roxas and I both looked suprised to see Kix, now clad in black and silver pj's sitting in the desk chair, headphones on, labtop open, and guitar in hand. She had her back to us and her headphones had a mic on it. She swiveled the chair, pulling hte headphones off.

"Hello...you must be the two i'm bunking with untill they're finished remodleing my room." She said tilting her head to the side blinking those sparkleing violet eyes at us.

"Uh...yeah...I'm Roxas and this is Axel. It's nice to meet you." Roxas said smiling his friendly smile. I just held up a simiular gloved hand.

"Why are you bunking with us and not one of the other girls?" Roxas said, asking my question.

"Well this is the only fireproof room in the dorms so i have to wait about a week until their done remodleing it so I don't burn it down." She said taking her guitar and placeing it gently back in its case.

"Oh..." I replied and looked at Roxas and he just shruged and we both looked at Kixneko who stared back at us.

**0-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-0**

Kino: Ok then...thats chapter one! I hope you liked it!

Kix: They hate it...

Kino: how'd you get of the closet?

Kix: Axel let me out -smiles-

Kino: Axel! -whines and sighs-

Axel: -shrugs- She wouldn't shut up...

Kino: oh..

Kix: Hey!

Kino: N-e-ways please reveiw! I really want to know if I did well...this is my FIRST Kingdom Hearts Stroy!


End file.
